fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zongazonga (Character)
This article is about the '''character' Zongazonga. If you were looking for the article about the Vivosaur Zongazonga, click here'' Backstory Zongazonga is an ancient sorcerer who ruled the Caliosteo Islands before the current time in Fossil Fighters: Champions, and most likely Fossil Fighters as well. He has the ability to take control of people's bodies by inserting his skull into others and knocking their skull out. When a body got old he chose a new one. The people Zongazonga chose would be the Majestic Vessel. To be chosen as the Majestic Vessel was worse than death. To choose a Majestic Vessel, he hosted a tournament and gave his people Vivosaurs. They would use these Vivosaurs to battle one another. The champion would be chosen when she/he was the only one left to fight. The people finally got sick of his ruling and immortality and created the Caliosteo Pipsqueak which knocked Zongazonga's skull out of the Majestic Vessel's body. After the skull was knocked out, Zongazonga couldn't possess another body for a short time. The people used this time to lock him up in The Stone Pyramid in a chest. Years later, before the doors opened to the Fossil Park, Joe Wildwest stumbled upon the Stone Pyramid in the Jungle Labyrinth. He had gone inside and opened the stone chest only to get possessed by Zongazonga himself. In Game In the beginning of the game, he possesses Joe Wildwest and is the one that organizes the Caliosteo Cup in the first place, in order to choose a better host. The BareBones Brigade tries to stop these plans, but he organizes the Hero and friends into the Patrol Team to counter this threat. After the final, he reveals himself and his plans to possess the Hero but is foiled by Don Boneyard (the real Joe Wildwest) who helps the Hero escape. Then, he announces the hero a fugitive in order to get everyone to help him capture them and also hypnotizes Todd into fighting you, revealing Todd's hidden jealousy. When the Hero confronts him with the Caliosteo Pipsqueak, he knocks it out of the hero's hands into the wind and challenges the Hero to a Fossil Battle using Seidon, Argento, and Berto. After defeating him, Todd retrieves the Caliosteo Pipsqueak and the Hero knocks Zongazonga out of Joe's body. However, he escapes into the elevator with Rupert and possesses his body. Since Rupert's body is equal to that of the Hero's, he is able to summon his castle from Icegrip Plateau and surround it with winds only the Fossil Cannon can get through. When the Hero faces him at his castle, he first fights with Z-Elasmo, Z-Tricera, and Z-Ptera. Defeated, he becomes desperate and abandon's Rupert's body to transform into his Vivosaur form along with two Z-Rex partners. Finally defeated, he wonders why his final spell failed against the hero, to which Rupert answers that it was because the Hero loved his/her Vivosaurs. Unable to understand, Zongazonga's skull is broken and completely sealed to the chest. Then Zongazonga's castle is destroyed into the ruins. The Hero and Rupert are then rescued by Todd and Pauleen on a Ptera. After Game After you beat the game, you can access his castle and attempt to beat him and his Z-Rexes at Rank 20. If you beat him for the first time there, you can obtain him and the other Zombiesaurs at rank 12. Strategy A good strategy to beat him is to use a vivosaur that knows Power Scale to stall him since he waits a while before actually attacking. Bring B-Plesio to use B-Plesio Venom on him to bring down his health. B-Plesio can be obtained by beating Cole in a battle post-game. Watch out for Resurrect ability as if a Vivosaur is defeated, it will be resurrected in three turns and the two Z-Rexes can use it. We are lucky because Zongazonga can't use this ability. Another strategy would be to defeat Zongazonga, and lower the Z-Rexes' LP, and defeat them both with an attack that hits them both, ultimately defeating them before they can use the Resurrect ability. You can also use Long-Range Vivosaurs that affect all of your opponent's Zombiesaurs. Another strategy would be to use a reliable Confuse skill (such as Coelanth 50% Super Confuse Jewel Beam) on one of the Z-Rexes. The Z-Rex will then attack, or better yet, use Law of the Jungle on Zongazonga, making him an easy kill. A final idea is to go all out with a Lugmos, Ryden, and Heracles or Super Evolvers like them all at Rank 20. Be careful while fighting him with Lugmos, Ryden, and Heracles, though. First, move Lugmos into the AZ by himself and use Power Scale when you need it and then keep attacking with Heracles to defeat Zongazonga. That's when his Z-Rexes will come into play. Let them attack first so one will come into the AZ and then switch Heracles to the AZ with Lugmos and then since they both will be in effective range, they will have super-powered-up moves. Once that happens, let those Z-Rexes have it hard! Gallery ZongazongaMovie.png|In Vivosaur form. ZongazongaMovie2.png Fossil20Fighters20Champions16-12-f98fb.jpg|Zongazonga in the manga Zongazonga Icon.png|Zongazonga's Battle icon Zongazonga Icon 2.png|Battle icon 2 Category:Characters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters